customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wee Sing Together (battybarney2014's version)
:This video is not to be confused with the 1985 video. Wee Sing Together is a Barney Home Video for that was released in July 12, 2005. On August 17, 2009, it was later re-released under a different title "Let's Sing with Barney". Plot Barney and the Kids whisks Stephaine and Kimball to the hangout to celebrate Stephanie's Birthday and his seventh year old and having a New Year Eve at Stephaine's House in Los Angeles, California. Meanwhile, Sally gets a surprise when her two favorite stuffed animals, Melody Mouse and Hum Bear, magically come to life and take her and her little brother, Jonathan, and their dog, Bingo, to the magical Wee Sing Park to meet a marching band and celebrate her birthday party with their friends. They sing, dance, and learn how to conquer their fears when a storm hits. and the let's go home and having of New Year Eve Midnight for Stephanie and the Best Birthday Ever Had of fun day with Barney. Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson; Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson; Voice: Patty Wirtz) (cameo) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) *Taylor (Kacie Lynch) *Eli (Darrack White) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Sarah (Tory Green) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Jamal (Alex Smith) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Sadie﻿ (Cosette Goldstein) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) The Kidsongs Kids Character *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Megan Miyahira *Carly Naples *Sara Perks The Colby's Clubhouse Kids Friends Character *Stephaine *Shaina *Chloe *Gabi Cameo Character *Colleen (Claire Burdette) (cameo) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (cameo) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (cameo) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (cameo) *Beth (Katherine Pully) (cameo) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (cameo) *Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) (cameo) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (cameo) *Darnell (DeVante Warren) (cameo) *Jamal (Jalil Williams) (cameo) *Scott (Alex Wilson) (cameo) *Debi (Jasmine Wood) (cameo) Special Guess from "The Backyard Gang" All Star Character *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Special Guess First Generation Character *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) All Star Character Second Generation *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Jessica (Talia Davis) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Andy (Fernando Moguel) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Jill (Lana Whittington) Additional Cast *Sally (Hollie Weikel) *Jonathan (Aaron Cooley) *Melody Mouse (Judith Mason) *Hum Bear (William Simmonds) *Wee Rabbit Peter III (Twig Webster) *Mark and Clark (Dame and Francis Lackaff) *Christina (Betsy Dethman) *Robert (Gregory Akagi) *Jenny (Sarah Zagone) *Billy (Tony Melson) *Teapot (Susan Rice) *Drum Major (Joseph R. Cronin) *Old MacDonald and Farm Animals Puppets (Cal Scott) Songs #Barney Theme Song (Preformed by Cast) #Skidamarink (Preformed by Barney, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Donny, Kimball, Gabi and Chloe) #I Love Birthdays (Preformed by Barney, Donny, Kimball, Gabi and Chloe) #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band (Preformed by Barney, Melody Mouse, Drum Major, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Gabi and Chloe) #Walking Walking (Preformed by Barney, Mark and Clark, Christina, Robert, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Sophie, Gabi and Chloe) #Rickety Tickety (Preformed by Barney, Mark and Clark, Christina, Robert, Colleen, Tony, Gianna, Angela, Beth, Mario, Kevin, Sarah, Darnell, Jamal,Scott, Debi, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Sophie, Gabi and Chloe) #Little Peter Rabbit (Preformed by Barney, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Mark and Clark, Christina, Robert, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Colleen, Tony, Gianna, Angela, Beth, Mario, Kevin, Sarah, Darnell, Jamal, Scott, Debi, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Sophie, Gabi and Chloe) #I'm A Little Teapot (Preformed by Barney, Mark and Clark, Christina, Robert, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Tosha, Alissa, Ashley, Teapot, David, Jesse, Jason, David, Shawn, Stephen, Kristen, Maria, Juan, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Rebecca, Kim, Julie, Kelly, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Sophie, Gabi and Chloe) #Alphabet Song (Preformed by Barney, Mark and Clark, Christina, Robert, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Keesha, Jeff, Curtis, Jessica, Chip, Justin, Tony, Penny, Danny, Linda, Hannah, Rachel, Cindy, Kevin, Andy, Emily, Robert, Jill, , Laura, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Sophie, Gabi and Chloe) #BINGO (Preformed by Barney, Mark and Clark, Christina, Robert, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Laura, Sophie, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Gabi and Chloe) #Sally's Wearing a Red Dress (Preformed by Barney, Mark and Clark, Christina, Robert, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Keesha, Jeff, Shawn, Curtis, Jessica, Chip, Justin, Tony, Penny, Danny, Linda, Hannah, Rachel, Cindy, Kevin, Andy, Emily, Robert, Tosha, Alissa, Ashley, David, Jesse, Jason, Stephen, Kristen, Maria, Juan, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Rebecca, Kim, Julie, Kelly, Jill, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Laura, Sophie, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Gabi and Chloe) #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Preformed by Barney, Mark and Clark, Old MacDonald and Farm Animals Puppets, Christina, Robert, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Laura, Sophie, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Gabi and Chloe) #The Airplane Song (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Mark and Clark, Christina, Robert, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Keesha, Jeff, Shawn, Curtis, Jessica, Chip, Justin, Tony, Penny, Danny, Linda, Hannah, Rachel, Cindy, Kevin, Andy, Emily, Robert, Tosha, Alissa, Ashley, David, Jesse, Jason, Stephen, Kristen, Maria, Juan, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Rebecca, Kim, Julie, Kelly, Jill, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Laura, Sophie, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Gabi and Chloe) #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Mark and Clark, Christina, Robert, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Keesha, Jeff, Shawn, Curtis, Jessica, Chip, Justin, Tony, Penny, Danny, Linda, Hannah, Rachel, Cindy, Kevin, Andy, Emily, Robert, Tosha, Alissa, Ashley, David, Jesse, Jason, Stephen, Kristen, Maria, Juan, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Rebecca, Kim, Julie, Kelly, Jill, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Laura, Sophie, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Gabi and Chloe) #What Shall We Make Today? (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Mark and Clark, Christina, Robert, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Keesha, Jeff, Shawn, Curtis, Jessica, Chip, Justin, Tony, Penny, Danny, Linda, Hannah, Rachel, Cindy, Kevin, Andy, Emily, Robert, Tosha, Alissa, Ashley, David, Jesse, Jason, Stephen, Kristen, Maria, Juan, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Rebecca, Kim, Julie, Kelly, Jill, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Laura, Sophie, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Gabi and Chloe) #Scary Stories (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Keesha, Jeff, Shawn, Curtis, Jessica, Chip, Justin, Tony, Penny, Danny, Linda, Hannah, Rachel, Cindy, Kevin, Andy, Emily, Robert, Tosha, Alissa, Ashley, David, Jesse, Jason, Stephen, Kristen, Maria, Juan, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Rebecca, Kim, Julie, Kelly, Jill, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Laura, Sophie, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Gabi and Chloe) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Mark and Clark, Christina, Robert, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Keesha, Jeff, Shawn, Curtis, Jessica, Chip, Justin, Tony, Penny, Danny, Linda, Hannah, Rachel, Cindy, Kevin, Andy, Emily, Robert, Tosha, Alissa, Ashley, David, Jesse, Jason, Stephen, Kristen, Maria, Juan, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Rebecca, Kim, Julie, Kelly, Jill, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Laura, Sophie, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Gabi and Chloe) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Mark and Clark, Christina, Robert, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Keesha, Jeff, Shawn, Curtis, Jessica, Chip, Justin, Tony, Penny, Danny, Linda, Hannah, Rachel, Cindy, Kevin, Andy, Emily, Robert, Tosha, Alissa, Ashley, David, Jesse, Jason, Stephen, Kristen, Maria, Juan, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Rebecca, Kim, Julie, Kelly, Jill, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Laura, Sophie, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Gabi and Chloe) #The Having Fun Song (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Wee Rabbit Peter III, Mark and Clark, Christina, Robert, Jenny, Billy, Melody Mouse, Hum Bear, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Keesha, Jeff, Shawn, Curtis, Jessica, Chip, Justin, Tony, Penny, Danny, Linda, Hannah, Rachel, Cindy, Kevin, Andy, Emily, Robert, Tosha, Alissa, Ashley, David, Jesse, Jason, Stephen, Kristen, Maria, Juan, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Rebecca, Kim, Julie, Kelly, Jill, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Laura, Sophie, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Gabi and Chloe) #Me and My Family (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me"/"Barney Songs From The Park") (Preformed by Barney and Kids) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Miguel, Laura, Rachel, Keesha, Jeff, Shawn, Curtis, Jessica, Chip, Justin, Tony, Penny, Danny, Linda, Hannah, Rachel, Cindy, Kevin, Andy, Emily, Robert, Tosha, Alissa, Ashley, David, Jesse, Jason, Stephen, Kristen, Maria, Juan, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Rebecca, Kim, Julie, Kelly, Jill, Nick, Jackson, Asa, Angelica, Cory, Megan, Carly, Sara, Stephaine, Shaina, Donny, Holly, Gina, Taylor, Eli, Natalia, Kami, Stacy, Mike, Tracy, Bridget, Sarah, Anna, Whitney, David, Jamal, Miguel, Sadie﻿, Laura, Sophie, Rachel, Nick, Jackson, Gabi and Chloe) Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) * Quote 2 (English version) * Quote 3 (English version) * Quote 4 (English version) * Quote 5 (English version) * Quote 6 (English version) * Quote 7 (English version) * Quote 8 (English version) * Quote 9 (English version) * Quote 10 (English version) * Quote 11 (English version) * Quote 12 (English version) * Quote 13 (English version) * Quote 14 (English version) * Quote 15 (English version) * Quote 16 (English version) * Quote 17 (English version) * Quote 18 (English version) * Quote 19 (English version) * * * Quote 20 (English version) * Quote 21 (English version) * Quote 22 (English version) * Quote 23 (English version) * Quote 24 (English version) * Quote 25 (English version) * Quote 26 (English version) * Quote 27 (English version) * Credits *Founder/Creator: Sheryl Stamps Leach *Executive Producers: Randy Dalton *Supervising Producer: Linda Houston, Jim Rowley *Segment Producer: Linda Dippel *Producer: Ben Vaguhn *Associate Producer: Julie Hutchings, Charlotte Spivey, R. Shawn Kelly *Director: Steven Feldman and Fred Holmes *Writer: Mark S. Bernthal *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Musical Director: Joe Phillips *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Lyricist & Composer Original Songs: Angelo Natalie, Phil Parker, Joe Phillips, Bob Singleton, Deborra Murphy, Lawrence I. Haron *Costume Designer: Lisa O. Albertson *Vice President of Content Development: Mary Ann Dudko, PH.D *Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry *Production Manager: Robin C. Mathiesen *Associate Director: Heather Smith *Lighting Director: Murray Campbell *Voice: *Costume: *Cast: *Additinoal Cast: *Additional Casting: Shirley Abrams *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Production Stage Manager: Andrew Feigin *Assistant Stage Managers: Peter Muste and Travis DeCastro *Audio Supervisor: David M. Boothe *Editor: McKee Smith *Associate Moving Light Programmer: Jack Albeck *Lighting Supervisor: David Grill *Assistant Lighting Designer: Laura Manteuffel *Technical Director: Terrie Davis, Emmett Loughran *Video Engineer Lighting Director: Bink Williams *Video Support Supervisor: Ken Wise *Camera Operators: Bruce A. Harmon, Bruce Deck, Eric Norberg, Vance Holmes, Mark Renaudin, Jason Kantrowitz, Tom Dowling, Alan Anesto, Ron Washburn *Louma Crane Operator: Stuart Allen *Louma Crane Assistant: Ernie Jew *Louma Crane Arm: Jasper Johnson *Unitel Representative: Janine Crowe *Unitel EIC/Technical Support: Keith Blachly *Unitel Maintenance: Peter Dahlstrom *VTR Operator: Pete Ten Haagan *Production Audio: Ken Billington, David Voss, Jenny Dempsey *Audio Assistants: Sheryl Crow and Tay C. Hoyle *Pre-recording Engineer: Dan Gerhard *Utility: Tony Lenzo, Jim Parente, Keith Guadaramma, Vinnie DeMaio *Barney's Hat Designer for Property Master: Susie Thennes *Props: Elizabeth Velten *Flyman: James Anderson *Fly Rigging: Flying By Foy *Dressers: Maron Ali, Andrew Corbo, Dana Davis, Marcia McIntosh, Donna Smith, Peter White *Chorus Dressers: Beth Durham and DeWayne Kirchner *Head Carpentry: Jimmy McDonald *Assistant Carpentry: Tom Christiansen *Head Electrics: Billy Walker *Assistant Electrics: John Lemac and Anthony LaMacchia *Chief Front Lights: Thomas Daniel Gorey *Head Props: Tony Hauser *Head Audio: Ed Santini *Assistant Costume Designer: Georgia Ford-Wagenhurst *Wardrobe Supervisor: Barbara Van Zandt *Wardrobe Coordinator: Thom Heyer *Wardrobe Illustrator: Julie Ballantyne-Hinkle *Special FX Make-Up Design: Larry Aeschlimann *Special FX Make-Up: Jeanie D'Iorio *Make-Up & Hair: Kasha Breuning, David Maderich, Carol Sherry, Pauline White *Wardrobe Assistant: Janet Bush *Costume Technicians: Charles Bailey and Ray Henry *Stitchers: Susie Thennes, Tommy Bourgeois, Traci Hutton, Andy Wallach, Roy Turpin, Diana Story, Natalie G. Sergi-Saari, Jacqueline L. Hesley, Jennifer Eufemi, Mike Hefner, Nancy Steward *Head Costume Assistant: Brian Blevins *Costume Assistants: Bennett Golder, Jim Horvath, Michael Adkins *Farm Handler: Dawn Animal Agency *Production Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates *Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn *Production Manager: Lynn Finkle *Assistant To The Producer: Jill Hance *Script Supervisors: Kelly Maher and Lindsey Aikens *Assistant Music Director: Cry Wolf Music Inc. *Music Production Coordinator: Keith Davenport *Music Recording Engineer: Mike Pietzsch *Playback Operator: Wally Usiatynski *Post Supervisor: Jeff Gittle *Post-Production Engineer: Randy Breedlove *Video Graphics: Peggy Fussell *Credits: David Buell *Assistant To The Performance Director: Nancy White-Marshall *Tutor: Sandra Gilpin *Child Supervisor: Mary Evans *Production Assistants: Darin Williams, Yusufu Henry, Brian Wander *Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy Parker, and Dennis DeShazer *Special Thanks To: Jonathan Tisch, Allen LeWinter, Barry Slotnick, and Amy Cascio *Original Barney, Baby Bop, and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates *Charities Benefitted From This Production: The National Network Of Children's Advocacy Centers, Camp WIN (Women In Need, Inc.), Lifebeat, The Naras Foundation, Inc., The Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy Foundation, Inc. *For More Information, Please Call 1-800-791-8093 *Executive Supervision: Jocelyn Stevenson *Copyright ©2003 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Trivia *The Barney costume from "Can You Sing That Song?" is used. *The Barney voice from "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Easy as ABC" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "My Baby Brother" is used. *The BJ costume from "Let's Go to The Farm" is used. *The BJ voice from "Look What I Can Do!" is used. *A reference is made to "Wee Sing Together" is used. *The same Season 6 Barney doll that was used in "Barney's Beach Party" was also used in this video. *The production for this video took place from December 31, 2003 until May 1, 2004. *The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "It's Your Birthday, Barney", expect it's was the "Barney's Christmas Star", "Barney's Musical Castle", "All Aboard", "BJ's Really Cool House", "Splish! Splash!", "Play It Safe!", "My Family and Me", "Bunches of Boxes!", "Movin' and Groovin'", "Now I Know My ABC's", "Barney's Colorful World!", "Let's Go To The Farm", "The Land of Make Believe", "Let the Games Begin" and "Everyone Is Special". *This video was supposed to be originally released in March 2005. However, but it was delayed until July 12, 2005. *The soundtrack was released on May 2005, before this video was released on July 12, 2005. *This is first time Stephanie snores is sleeping, pixie dust sprinkles on her and Kimball in his room to have sweet dreams is snoring, her snore is the same as Zelda's snore from the sequel and the third game of Super Smash Bros conducts, she does the same thing as Carrie Rawlins from "Bedknobs and Broomsticks" and Amy from Barney & the Backyard Gang video "Waiting for Santa" apologizes for saying a bad word to Barney and the gang. *The Season 6 Barney doll from is used in this video. *This video is similar to "Barney's Birthday (2005)", expect it has Stephaine's 7th Birthday New Year Eve Party in this video. *Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *The Nighttine version of "I Love You" from this video first was "Barney's Christmas Star (2002)" and would be until used in "A Visit to Santa (2007)". Category:Season 9 Videos Category:2005 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Birthday Home Videos Category:Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)